poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae's Yellowstone Adventure
Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae's Yellowstone Adventure is an original story written by KBAFourthtime. It appeared on DeviantART on June 10, 2012, but it will never appear on YouTube. It was deleted from DeviantART on June 4, 2016. Plot For their summer, the entire Fantasy Adventures Team is planning a camping trip to Yellowstone National Park. While they are finally at the park, they are reunited with Brandon & Gilgamesh Howard and E.Z. Cook (who are now at a Boy Scout camp with the latter's divorced father and their leader, Woodrow), and they then meet camp bully Schuyler Ramsey and his tomboy friend Frigga Edwards. While the Scouts and the Fantasy Adventures Team are hiking after dinner, Schuyler has Frigga tear their tents apart, and steals their baggage, sleeping bags, and pillows and throws them into the river. When the campers come back feeling sleepy, they find out that their tents are all empty now, and wonder where their baggage went. Soon, they give up on looking for their missing baggage until Palladon uses his flux-synchronizer to find out (much to the others' disappointment) where it is. The gang ends up falling asleep unsheltered on the ground (uncomfortably). The next morning, after breakfast, Benny dives into the river and fetches the missing baggage, pillows and sleeping bags, handing it to Leo before he places them on their site, while everyone else fixes the tents. Later, they are inflating rafts, including Mr. Cook and his Scouts, but that night, while the groups are sleeping, Schuyler has Frigga puncture the rafts with a knife. That night, Frigga sees electric lights and follows them, and finds out it is at Heath's tent, and she develops a crush on him. Heath is given a warning by a ranger that generators are not allowed there, especially during sleeping hours. The next morning, upon being unable to replace their rafts, the FA Team and the Scouts repair them instead and start off the day after that, only to later find out that Schuyler and Frigga have taken off already. Much later, Schuyler bangs false signs, eventually causing Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae (the first to be far behind him and Frigga) to go over Yellowstone Falls, but they are rescued in time by the Lion spirit, Lionheart, so as to prevent them from falling to their deaths at the bottom of the waterfall. After this, the leaders warn Heath not to follow that false sign, but he doesn't listen, and he almost falls to his death, but the FA Team leaders rescue him. The leaders then save their followers and cubs, Scouts and Master by keeping them from following the false sign. Later, flying on Lionheart, with the others following them on the river, they find out that Schuyler is behind the dangerous deception. Before they can confront Schuyler, the latter sees Rae with starry-eyes and tries to talk her into going out with him, only for her to slap him. The gang then confronts him and as park officials come, he tries to leave, only to be about to go over the falls. The Fantasy Adventures Team founders, on Lionheart, save Schuyler from going over the falls, only to turn him to the officials, who arrest him for vandalism. The Scouts and their master thank the Fantasy Adventures Team for having kept them from danger, and they resolve to have them invited on the next Scout trip. E.Z. then reveals that he had become a fan of theirs by inspiration, due to Frigga's cousin Muriel influencing him, revealing that Frigga's and Muriel's fathers are brothers. The rest of the trip goes well. Meanwhile, before going back, the Team finds out that Shannon and Challie's homeless shelter is finished, and then they return home. Characters Returning Characters *The Fantasy Adventures Team are, as always, the main characters. *Heath Lynx is often an adversary, but this time, he is an ally. *E.Z. Cook is now one of the Boy Scouts, and his scoutmaster's son. (First appeared in Benny, Leo e Johnny no Brasil.) *Brandon and Gilgamesh are two fraternal twins, and now one of the Boy Scouts. (First appeared in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Holiday in CA.) New Characters *Schuyler Ramsey is the main villain of the story. He is a bully who intends to make everybody feel like fools so he'll always look better than everybody and win all the time. *Frigga Edwards is Schuyler's pawn. She is forced to do all the puncturing so that Schuyler won't look bad and so he will get away with it. *Woodrow Cook is E.Z.'s divorced father and scoutmaster. Trivia *Heath Lynx appears in this story, this time as an ally. *This marks the first time (or is it?) that Benny, Leo, Johnny and/or Rae ("and" in this case) saves Heath from danger. *This story will take place after either the Fantasmic one, or perhaps after Season 2's final episode, depending on whether Heath will have become a good guy before Season 2 or not. *E.Z. Cook and the twins Brandon and Gilgamesh had appeared in Benny, Leo e Johnny no Brasil ''and ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Holiday in CA (both respectively-written stories by the same writer), respectively. Now they reappear as Boy Scouts. *This is the only time Rae gets slapped in the face, which is something that should never be done. *Schuyler's defeat was going to be that he suddenly gets thrown out of the park, but the writer thought it was too harsh, just as he was writing it. Then, as it was uploaded, he was suddenly changed after scolding, but it turned out, even to the writer, to be lame. *This is KBAFourthtime's first project to feature Palladon and Tye. This was because the writer hadn't thought of the two when he wrote his first two projects. *This is the first (and so far only) time we see Rae the Lioness kissing Rafiki. This is because of her granddaughter-grandfather relationship with him, and because of the scene in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin in which Kairel kisses Leo on the cheek. *Tigger and Bagheera appear in this in order to stay with their respective wives and cubs. Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories Category:LKHFF Stories